Fire meet gasoline
by Backblack
Summary: Her suspicions were confirmed. Although she recognised him and his friends he clearly didn't remember her. Well of course she looked very different without her uniformed and her face buried in books. And the never moved in the same circles through the six years the attended the same school. She decided to let the charade continue further. - not sure where i'm going with it yet :p
1. Chapter 1

The girl peeked through the crimson curtain, her dark Brown eyes scanning the room. Although it was poorly lit she could clearly see it was packed with people, some sitting in tables, some chatting by the bar, other sitting in the large armchairs in the corner. The atmosphere was hazy with the cigarette smoke and the smell of beer and alcohol was at all times present. She stepped into the room, head held high, like she always did. This wasn't the first nor would it be the last came she came into a muggle bar all by herself.

First she went to the bar and ordered a drink, gin and tonic, as usual. And as usual she didn't have to pay for it, some nice "gentleman" at the bar offered to do it for her. This time it was a tall muscled lad with shaved head and a slight stubble. He told her he was in the band and asked her to join her backstage with his friends. Although she was attracted to him, with his leather jacket and tattoos on his hands, she wasn't ready to commit just yet. "Maybe later" she said, turning her back to the chap, leaving him a bit confused, as though he wasn't used to being said no to.

Although she wasn't what most would consider a beautiful women, there was something about the way she carried herself that usually drove men towards her. She had large almond shaped dark brown eyes and pink pouty lips paired with a petit nose slightly turned up. Her face was surrounded with long strands of strong brown hair, the colour of oak. Her frame was small but curvy, although her bust was small, and she usually dressed provocatively. That night, for instance, she wore tight high waisted black jeans that hugged her curves paired with a grey top short enough to reveal some of her stomach and a black leather coat.

She walked around the room, drink in hand, looking around attentively. Ah-ah, allas she found something that caught her eye. A group of three lads stood in a corner, accompanied by some very loud girls. One was tall with jet black hair stinking in every direction and a pair of glasses that made him look quite sharp. The other was paler, with hair the colour of wheat, dark circles around his eyes and a smile on his lips, making him the most approachable of the three and by far the kinder looking. But it was the third block that truly called her attention. He was tall and mysterious looking, his face partially obscured by some strands of longer dark hair.

She came closer to the spot where they stood and sat on a table nearby. Every now and then she looked absently in their direction until she caught the eye of the enigmatic boy. He whispered something to his friends and made his way towards her table and sat down next to her. She looked at him straight on, as if asking with her eyes "What do you want?"

For a while he only looked, saying nothing he inspected her attentively. Eventually he said "Can I ask your name?"

"You can ask, but I might not answer." She answered with a half-smile. Her suspicions were confirmed. Although she recognised him and his friends he clearly didn't remember her. Well of course she looked very different without her uniformed and her face buried in books. And the never moved in the same circles through the six years the attended the same school. She decided to let the charade continue further. "I'm Amber." A lie! But she wasn't going to tell him her real name that was for sure. And good thing she didn't, for he wasn't going to share his real identity either. "I'm John."

After a moments silence he added "And what are you doing here all by yourself? Aren't you afraid?"

"No, are you?"

He seemed amused by this response. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"I already have one." She paused. "But you can buy me the next."

He smiled and moved closer to her, leaning towards as if he was going to tell a secret. "I'm going to tell you something you already know: you are the most strikingly beautiful women in this room and every men in here wishes he were me so he could talk to you."

She took a deep breath, taking in his sent. "Let's dance." It wasn't a question nor was it an order, it was more like a known fact: she knew they would dance just like she knew they would end up kissing before the end of that night.

She led the way to the dancefloor, pulling him gently by the hand. The music was too loud for any kind of conversation, although there was really no need for such. The eyes said more than words ever could. Their bodies were close, his hands on her back, her hands on his chest, fitting perfectly together. And still he pulled her closer, wanting her more and more every second.

"Let's go somewhere quiet" she said after a while. He looked positively stunned, smiling like a kid on Christmas morning. This amused her thoroughly, making her laugh on the inside. The legendary womanizer Sirius Black so easily dumbfounded by a random girl at a bar.

They moved to a darker corner behind the bar and as soon as they were alone he pulled her by the arm and spun her around. They were now facing each other, her arms around his neck, his hands tracing the outline of her body. He planted a kiss on her lips, very softly, and then looked her in the eye. His deep grey eyes moved from her eyes to her lips and for a moment she thought she caught a sign of recognition in them. "I'm imagining things, she thought." The girl pulled him away and left without a word. He still yelled out for her name but she did not answer. The night had not gone the way she expected.


	2. Chapter 2

She ran outside, ignoring the boy calling her name, called a cab and went home. The car stopped in a poorly lit street lined with old brick apartments. She entered a narrow building near the end of the street with dark walls and a shabby look all around. On the top floor there was only one very large and old looking door, which she quietly opened, revealing the inside of the apartment. There was a long dark hallway and a door to her left, with the lights on.

"Moody?" she called, peeking through the doorway. Inside was a small shabby kitchen with a large wooden table in the middle where she found a large gruffy man sitting at one end. He appeared to be trying to sow something and was too concentrated to answer the girl. "Oh God, what was it this time?" she questioned, sitting next to the man. Taking the thread and needle form his hands and beginning to sow herself the large open wound in his right arm.

"Some dumb-ass cut my fucking arm with a god-damn knife like a bloody stupid muggle when I tried to approach him. Magical stuff I can heal fine but this, I have no fucking clue how to fucking heat it, damn cunt!" he muttered. "But what the hell are you doing up this late, I figured you were already asleep?"

"Oh, I went out." She answered, nonchalantly, and continued sowing the wound.

"Olive, you really shouldn't go out this late. I promised you parents I'd take care of you!"

"Well, they're dead now, so."

"All the more reason!" they remained silent for a few minutes. "My sister died fighting for what she believed in! She wouldn't want her daughter to get killed over recklessness."

"I'm not reckless! I only went out for a drink and if I ever do find a death eater I'm sure I can fight him quite easily!"

"Yeah right! Don't be so full of yourself Liv, you're still just a kid!"

"Well, finish this shit yourself, I've had it!"

Once Olive got to her room she opened a window and sat on the windshield, looking at the sky. "Two more weeks and I go to Hogwarts. Then I only have to get through the year and it over, I can finally star fighting this." She lit up a cigarette and started smoking it. It was 15 month now since her parents had died. She was still at Hogwarts at that time and that was the only reason she was still alive. A group of death eaters broke into their house and killed both her parents in the middle of the night. They fought bravely but still ended up getting killed. The fight was unfair from the start, these dark wizards were sly like that, seven to two would never be a reasonable fight.

That summer she moved in with her uncle on her mother's side, Moody. He was a renowned Auror, an incredible fighter and although he loved her and cared for her immensely he was never home, always away fighting. That summer she started going u on her own, to muggle bars and clubs, seeking solace in stranger's arms. She grew up much too fast all by herself and that had taken quite a toll on her.

Once she had finished smoking she undressed and slipped onto her bed wearing only a pair of nickers and dreamt of Sirius and his tender kiss. By next morning she had forgotten all about the events of the previous night.


	3. Chapter 3

Olive was lying on the grass, looking at the sky. School had started only a few weeks and she was already fed up with it. There was a time when she actually liked being there, but that was when she had friends, which she no longer did. Nowadays she mostly moved around absentmindedly from class to class, minding her own business. She worked hard to keep her grades up and counted the days until she could leave.

Once again she stayed up studying and then once again found herself unable sleep so she went outside for a walk. She sat cross-legged on the ground with a small wooden box on her lap. She picked a small bud of weed from a bunch she had stashed side and started rolling a joint until she was interrupted by the sound of crackling leaves near the forest edge. It was a large black dog and it was now staring intently in her direction. It stayed put for a few seconds until it finally moved deeper into the woods. Once the dog was out of her sight Olive decided it was time to go back to her dorm and try to get some sleep before her classes the next day.

She wandered the halls for a while and finally climbed up the spiral staircase that lead to a large door with no doorknob and a large eagle shaped knocker and waited for a riddle. "Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?" to which she calmly answered "A circle has no beginning." And the door opened. Once she got to her bed she fell asleep almost at once.

Less than five hours later she was woken up by a small pat on her arm. "Liv, we're going down for breakfast now, meet us there?" Sue asked quietly."uhm-uhm." Olive shrugged affirmatively. In a few moments she was out of the shower, getting into her uniform. She stopped a few moments in front of the mirror trying to figure out if she should at least try to remediate the damage a few sleepless night inevitably have on your face: not, she finally decided. She deemed her face beyond repair and made her way down to the Great Hall.

She sat down in her usual stop at the Ravenclaw table next to her fellow roommates. After a few minutes of chatting the rest of the girls had to leave, some for class some to go to the library, and Olive stayed. She still had some time before her first class and didn't feel like shutting herself in the library just yet. So she stayed there, reading her book while sipping on a large cup of black coffee.

Just moments after the girls had left her concentration was broke by someone sitting on her right. "Fancy seeing you here, Olive." He said, putting way too much emphasis on the name. She said nothing. He knew her real name which meant he had been asking around about her.

He had asked Remus a few moments earlier. "She's Olive, Ravenclaw, our year. Good grades." Clearly that wasn't enough. Then Marlene, who had overheard his question added "She used to be very plain and unnoticeable. That is, until she came back our fifth year, that was when she started catching the eye of a few boys. Rumour has it she hooked up with a few older guys. Joshua Chambers, the Hufflepuff seeker. He was in his last year. They say she broke his heart, only wanted to hook up, he wanted more. Then there was Chapman, also a senior. And Chris Dawson, our team captain. All that in our 5th year, plus the ones we never heard of. Lately she's been keeping more to herself, boys ask her out, she says no." that was when he decided to go talk to her.

"How come I never noticed you before?" She could feel his deep grey eyes carved on her face. "And why didn't you tell me your real name?" still no answer. "And why did you leave so suddenly?" his voice was low, almost like a whisper. "You're not gonna answer are you? Well, your loss." This time it was Sirius that turned his back and left, leaving Olive quite confused about the whole conversation, if you could call it that.


End file.
